


Blessed Lupercalia Moon

by HighPriestessBlackwood



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriestessBlackwood/pseuds/HighPriestessBlackwood
Summary: There they were, lying under the blessed Lupercalia moon on a blanket that was laid down on the ground with the anointment basket next to them. They both knew that they wouldn’t be needing the milk and blood for the purification or the oysters and figs for fertility and virility.





	Blessed Lupercalia Moon

There they were, lying under the blessed Lupercalia moon on a blanket that was laid down on the ground with the anointment basket next to them. They both knew that they wouldn’t be needing the milk and blood for the purification or the oysters and figs for fertility and virility, because now Zelda was watching him run his hand up and down her body. 

“I’m pleased to be in these woods with you again, Zelda.” Faustus started talking to her, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Though it violates the terms you set. That we keep our relations... professional.” He continued in a low seductive tone, softly caressing her thigh with his long fingers, and looking at her with playful sparkles in his eyes.

She smirked at him, feeling a shiver run down her spine from his touches. “It is the Lupercalia... One night of carnality won’t kill us...” She said, slightly raising her eyebrows and giving him a tempting smile.

He finally moved his gaze from her neck and breasts to her eyes, drawing himself closer to her. “No. I shouldn’t think it would.” 

Finally he leaned in to kiss her, a moan escaping his lips and he slightly smiled when she moaned in return.

 

————————————————————————

 

Faustus made one last thrust inside her, trying to catch his breath as he fell next to her on the blanket. She felt her legs trembling with his hot liquid dripping from her cunt as he moved closer to her, burying his nose in her hair.

“I can feel Lupercalia is going to be very fertile this year. Don’t you agree, Zelda?” He asked while caressing her naked body and sending shivers down her spine.

She put her hand on his bare chest, rubbing small circles over his tattoos and nuzzled her face against his neck, trying to hide a little smile. “Yes, I do believe this could be a generous year for us” She said, almost whispering.

They spend some time in a comforting silence, neither one willing to move away from the other.

"Zelda…" He began, while gently brushing up and down her arm.

"Hmm?" Zelda quietly hummed in response.

"Will you marry me?"

Zelda was stunned for a moment. She didn't think he would propose to her this fast, or on this night for that matter. They had played this little game for a long time now. Always teasing one another. She had made her move by telling him to keep their relationship professional, hoping he would ponder over it for a while. She thought he would at least acknowledge their relationship, even make it official towards the other coven members. But marriage? That, she did not expect.

"Zelda?" He asked, still waiting for an answer.

She moved away a bit, lifting herself up by leaning on her forearm and slightly tilting her head to look at him. Looking into his eyes, she was trying to see if he was serious. It certainly looked like it, but it wouldn’t hurt asking again to make sure he wasn’t joking. “Are you really proposing marriage, Faustus?”

Instead of answering her, he sat up straight and moved to grab his jacket. He reached into his side pocket and revealed a small box. He tenderly gave it to her with a little smile on his face, softly looking at her.

She opened the box and found two turtle dove hearts inside it. So he was being serious. For a brief moment she stared at the box in awe, until she noticed his gaze hadn’t shifted from her since he gave her the box.

Still not getting an answer, Faustus started to talk again. “When we were at the Academy, Zelda, when I was mentor to Edward and he was my protégé…” He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “I confided in him that I planned to ask for your hand in marriage…”

Zelda looked at him in surprise, Edward had never mentioned that to her. Before she could respond however, he quickly continued. “And your brother… well…” he stammered, “He, uh… rebuked me.” By the sad expression on his face, it was clear that he felt ashamed. 

Anger washed over Zelda. How dare Edward make that a decision for her? She was old enough back then to make those decisions for herself, and she certainly didn’t need him to make them for her. But this time he was not here. This time, she was going to make the decision herself. She gave Faustus an adorable smile before answering:

“Yes Faustus, it would be an honor to become your wife.” He smiled at her too, before leaning closer to her face and softly kissing her lips. 

————————————————————————

Time passed by quickly. It had been more than a month since Faustus had proposed to Zelda and there were just a couple of days left until the wedding. After the proposal however, he could pay attention to Zelda usually in the evenings. In the afternoons, he was more focussed on Academy work and preparing for weekly Black Mass. So she took it upon herself to spend more nights together with her future husband, for… practice, as Zelda liked to call it. And he, of course, couldn’t possibly refuse her wishes.

Since this morning she was feeling rather ill and spent her time in his bed, alone, while Faustus was preaching at the weekly Black Mass. Faustus offered Zelda to stay at his house, so she wouldn’t have to deal with the melodramatics of her family and could rest a little. Her family could surely handle themselves for one day. 

Zelda’s head was pulsating with an annoying pain. She slowly sat on the edge of the bed and stood up to walk to the bathroom, her feeble body trembling slightly. She suddenly rushed to the toilet and fell to her knees, continuing to vomit and closing her eyes in the process. Only one thought crossed her mind and Zelda thanked Satan that she was alone at home.

She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, quickly grabbing a can of salt, candles from another shelve and a pack of matches. She quickly sits down on a chair and starts to make salt pentagram on the kitchen table, placing candles on the five corners and one in the center. Zelda used the matches to ignite them with her trembling hands — she was starting to get nervous now. Letting out a sigh, she put her hands around the candle that was in the center of the pentagram and slowly whispered a Latin spell, closing her eyes. She sat like this for about a minute, even when Zelda knew she could already open them. But the outcome was frightening her. 

Finally she opened her eyes, her gaze fixed on the flaming candle between her hands. A child. She will have a child. Realizing it made her hold her breath — she couldn’t believe it. Suddenly her thoughts transferred to Faustus. What will he say? Will he still want to marry her? Will he leave her? All these thoughts raced through her head as she quickly stood up from the chair and shakingly started to clean the table.

————————————————————————

It had been a long day for him. First there were all sorts of matters to be handled at the Academy. Afterwards he needed to host Black Mass, which turned out to take more time then he originally intended. And without Zelda and her playful, mischievous glances to him every now and then, it was rather dull and it felt like ages before he could finally return home. Home to his ravishing fiancé, hoping she would be feeling a little better by now. Although he wouldn’t mind nourishing her a little.

After cleaning up at the Church, he quickly teleported home. Making his way to the front door and entering the house. After hanging up his coat and hat, and putting down his cane, he starts to look for Zelda. First he walks past the kitchen, but she wasn’t there. He tries to look for her in the study, but also finds it empty.

“Zelda!” He calls out, trying to make it a bit easier to find her.

“I’m here…” The quiet sound of her voice coming from his bedroom.

He gently opens the door and sees her lying in his bed, hiding under the sheets. “Hello, gorgeous.” He says to her in a sweet tone. She lifts herself up from under the sheets and leans against the headboard while he moves closer towards the bed.

“Feeling any better yet?” He asks her, standing next to the bed. He frowns a little when she doesn’t look at him but instead busies herself with her hands, wringing them together.

“Yes a little… The headache is still there, though, maybe… pre-wedding jitters.” She replies, but Faustus feels like she is hiding something.

He sits down and climbs to the center of the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. Zelda resting her head on his shoulder. “What’s wrong, honey?” He asked softly.

Then a thought crossed his mind, which raised some kind of concern in his voice, “Do you... Do you still want to marry me?” 

She immediately raised her head, looking at him. “Faustus! I… Of course I want to... I thought you didn’t...” she whispered the last part of her sentence. Before allowing him to answer, she placed a finger on his lips and continued. “When we were in the forest during Lupercalia... I felt someone, something...” Zelda stopped talking for a moment, contemplating how to explain to him what she meant.

“I think I have an idea of what you are talking about.” Faustus said. As he saw that she was going to start talking again, he continued. “Wait, Zelda... Just hear me out. In the forest I said that I had asked your brother for your hand in the marriage while we were at the Academy, but while I was talking... Well, I confess I have felt his... specter... hovering over us. And I can still feel it ever since that night...” 

He took a deep breath and decided to finish, looking in her beautiful green eyes. “And if you felt the same... I hope it’s not a reason for you not to marry me, Zelda… What do you think?” 

“It’s our wedding, Faustus, I want it.” Zelda said and he pulled her small body closer in his strong arms.

“I know. Everything will be fine.” He gave her a soft smile, gently caressing her hair. “Tomorrow will be the last day we get to spend like this... And the day after tomorrow we will get married. I will be your husband and you will be my wife...” Faustus took her face in his hands, as she felt her heart fluttering. “You will be mine and I will be yours. Forever. We have our whole lives together.”

Zelda can’t believe he said those words. Faustus Blackwood showing his soft side? He was very sweet to her since his proposal a month ago and he had been much more open to her but not like this, now he had very much surprised her. 

He noticed she was staring at him, speechless, and he leaned closer to her lips. “I love you, Zelda.” Faustus said with a serious look on his face and his lips finally touched hers. She felt her heart almost jump out of her chest, melting in his arms and kissing him in return.

While he kissed her, she felt he finally he proved to her that he is trustworthy. She decided to tell him the big news which she found out about only a few hours before he came home. 

"Today was a difficult day. Tomorrow, tomorrow I will tell him everything." she thought to herself, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

When they finally pulled away from each other, they laid down on the bed as Zelda rested her head on his chest and he pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her waist. 

“If something happened or something is bothering you... just tell me, Zelda.” He whispered into her hair. 

She closed her eyes while murmuring in agreement, and instantly fell asleep. Faustus kissed the top of her head. Feeling that he was starting to fall asleep too, he snapped his fingers to turn off the light, then pulled sheets over them and followed her in a dream.

———————————————————————

The next morning Faustus woke up before Zelda did. She was still sound asleep, nuzzled into his side and her head resting on top of his chest. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her, sleeping so peacefully. Much different from the Zelda he knew oh so well. He started to gently caress her hair, she truly was a sight for sore eyes.

"Good morning" She mumbled, suddenly having woken up.

"Good morning, beautiful." He replied while kissing the top of her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderful, actually." She answered, tilting her head so she could look at him, her chin resting on his chest. "How about you?"

"Much better than usual with you sleeping next to me" He said, smiling a little.

She moved closer and kissed him softly, enjoying this sweet, tender moment. They usually didn't do this, cuddling in the morning, or cuddling at all for that matter. But she found that she was starting to get rather fond of it. 

While Faustus would love to stay in bed, he unfortunately had a busy day ahead of him. “I need to leave now…” He said, stroking her cheek softly with a smile on his face. “To check if everything is ready for our wedding tomorrow. What will you be doing today?” 

“I want to look at my wedding dress again, see if everything is in order...” Zelda answered, smiling from ear to ear. “It’s perfect... Do you want to see it?” 

“Oh, Zelda... You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see his bride-to-be in her wedding dress before the wedding.” He said, trying to resist his desiring look at her; Faustus was sure she would be even more perfect than she already was. “But I will see you this afternoon for the seating chart?”

“Yes, I’ll make sure to be there…” She said in a low, seductive voice. Then I will tell him about the baby too.

He gave her a little smirk and stood up from the bed, leaving a soft kiss on her lips. With a snap of his fingers he changed his clothes, looked back at her with a smile and teleported himself to the Academy.

Zelda stayed in bed a little longer, still a bit nauseous, before getting up and getting ready to go back to the Spellman residence.

————————————————————————

As Zelda teleported herself into the Spellman’s house, Hilda bumped into her almost immediately. “Zelds! There you are! Come with me, you need to try on your wedding dress again.” She was looking rather nervous, like it was her wedding tomorrow. The thought of it made Zelda smile slightly. 

They entered living room, her dress laid out flat on the couch. Hilda slowly took it and handed it over to her sister. “I am certain you will be the most beautiful bride... Are you nervous?” The blond asked with tears in her eyes and Zelda successfully resisted not to do the same. 

“A bit yes. But everything is ready, so...” She gave her sister a smile and started to take off the dress she was currently wearing.

“Zelda, do you…” Hilda stuttered for a moment, “do you love him or it’s all just for power?” she asked uncertain, making the redhead freeze for a moment.

“I... Yes, I think... I love Faustus.” She timidly smiled, starting to put on her wedding dress. 

“It’s completely normal, Zelds. People can love each other. I don’t think you’re weak because of it. Nobody thinks so.” Hilda put her hand on her sister’s shoulder, giving her a slight squeeze. She then started to help Zelda get into the dress. 

Zelda was examining herself in the mirror, admiring how exquisite she looked in the wedding dress. As Hilda took a few steps back to take a better look at her, her eyes widened with astonishment; the beige dress covered with black lace suited Zelda perfectly, the upper part of her dress had open shoulders and arms, emphasizing her small waist. Zelda started to twirl while laughing like a little girl and she already imagined herself walking down the aisle to the altar, where Faustus would be waiting tomorrow afternoon. 

“He definitely will love it.” Hilda said, nodding, with a wide smile on her face. She saw that her sister sighed and Hilda sat down on the couch, pulling Zelda along with her. “Zelds, Is something wrong?” She asked with worry.

Zelda stared at her for a moment, biting her bottom lip and then took a deep breath. “I’m... Well, it’s just that I’m…” she stammered.

“Yes?” Hilda said, trying to encourage her sister. 

“I’m... pregnant.” Zelda said quietly, occupying her hands with the black lace on her dress so she wouldn’t have to look at her sister and felt her eyes filling up with tears.

“What are you... Wait, really?” Hilda shifting closer to Zelda, with a smile rising on her face. The redhead nodded. “But Zelds, you’ve always wanted to have a child!” Hilda added with excitement. ”But you haven’t told him yet, have you?” Zelda shook her head.

“You know I’m... afraid to tell him...” Zelda said, finally looking at her sister again. “I don’t know what...” she continued, but Hilda cut her off.

“Oh, Zelda... Just tell him, you fool. Do you think I don’t notice how he looks at you? Or how you look at him?” She asked softly, caressing Zelda’s cheek. “You know he wants it too, even I can see it.” She pulled the redhead in for a tight hug, and Zelda returned the embrace. 

“Go to him. It’s the perfect opportunity to tell him. Go now, Zelds.” Hilda insisted.

Zelda pulled away and stood up, snapping her fingers to change back into her normal dress again. “Thank you.” She whispered with a wide, happy smile before disappearing.

————————————————————————

 

Faustus wandered through the halls of the Academy, making his way to his office. He had just picked up dinner for him and Zelda, since they would probably be too busy preparing for the wedding to have a normal dinner. So Faustus figured it would be a good idea to bring some food along.

Faustus noticed the doors to his office were opened. Strange, he was sure he locked them before leaving for class this morning. He slowly opened them and slipped into his office, checking if someone was inside. It seemed to be empty. He shrugged and put the thought out of his mind.

Needing a place to eat, he conjured a table and two chairs, along with cutlery and two plates in front of his desk. The table located at the same spot as where he would play chess with Zelda. He put down the food in the middle of the table and started to wonder where he had left the seating chart.

He walked around his office, searching for it. He eventually found it in one of the large bookcases. He stood behind his desk and folded it open. Now he just needed to find those damn nametags.

"My, my… Faustus Blackwood."

That voice. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time. But it couldn't possibly be… No, he has been dead for years. Faustus looked up to see who was there.

His eyes widened when he saw who was standing in the doorframe. Edward Spellman, his old protégé. But how could this be possible? He had died in a plane crash? Faustus even took it upon himself to lead the inquiry. He wanted to be sure Edward wasn't murdered, as multiple coven members were suspecting. Yes, he hated Edward but murder would not solve anything. And it definitely would not help him in getting to be with Zelda.

"But how…"

Before he could continue, Edward interrupted him, "I thought I made myself clear about you marrying Zelda?” Faustus could see the anger rising in his eyes.

He then realised something Zelda said to him not too long ago, ‘Spirits do love a witch wedding, don’t they?’ Much like Constance did to Zelda, Edward must be here to haunt him as well.

“I think we can both agree that Zelda can make her own decisions, right?” Faustus stated, he was not going to have this conversation again. He already tried to convince Edward to let him marry Zelda decades ago, but with no luck.

“I see you for who you really are, a misogynistic bastard who yearns only for power.”

“Well, I believe Zelda and I will be a perfect match then.” Faustus hissed, now starting to get angry. “And I know you don’t think so, but I really do love your sister. I could not imagine my life without her.” 

Faustus could see that he was pushing the right buttons, just like he used to do when he was mentor to Edward. Back then it was to encourage him to do better, but now it is purely out of frustration. 

Edward, now clearly enraged, slowly walked towards the dinner table and stopped right in front of it. He looked down upon its contents, “If I remember correctly…” He started, “I told you stay away from her” He hovers his hand above the table, gradually moving towards the cutlery. “And if you didn’t, there would be...” He glared back at Faustus. “ repercussions.”

“Seeing as you died, I don’t see how that would pan out.” Faustus sneered. 

He walks towards Edward, standing right in front of him, and stares right back at him. He wasn’t going to be intimidated by a ghost.

“Are you really challenging me, Faustus? I am already dead but you, you are very much alive ”

"And what are you going to do? Punch your hand through my chest? You're a ghost, you can't hurt me." Faustus shrugged.

"Want to put it to the test?" Edward said with a wicked smile.

Suddenly Faustus felt an immense pain in the middle of his chest. He looked down to see that Edward stabbed him with one of the dinner knives. Edward grips his shoulder and shoves the knife even further into his ribcage. Faustus gasps for air and falls to the floor while blood slowly flows from the corner of his mouth and from the stab wound on his chest, dripping down onto the floor.

He saw Edward’s fiery gaze and devilish smile. Wanting to wipe that smugness of his face, Faustus whispered: “This won’t stop me from loving Zelda.“ 

Edward chuckled, but before he could respond however, Zelda walked into the office.

“Faustus, I need to ta-”

Zelda froze mid-sentence as she saw the scene before her. Faustus lying on the floor with blood on his white shirt and Edward’s spirit towering over him. When her brother turned around and noticed her, he disappeared into thin air. Zelda rushed to her fiancé’s side, falling to her knees.

“No, no, no, no, Faustus...” she muttered, taking his face in her hands, her eyes wet with tears. 

“Hey beautiful,” He said, coughing up blood, “what did you want to talk about?” He hoarsely whispered and took one of her hands in his. 

Tears were streaming down her face like small rivers as she held onto his dying body. “I’m pregnant, Faustus.” She sobbed, ”We’re having a baby...”

“A miracle...” He said with a weak smile, gently squeezing her hand. Zelda could see the happiness in his eyes.

“A blessing...” she whispered back, softly caressing his cheek, and she couldn’t help the sobs that were escaping her lips. “Don’t leave us… I love you…”

“I really don’t think I have a choice here... I love you... And our child too.” He said quietly and weakly, giving her a little smile and lightly caressing her stomach, before his hand fell down and he closed his eyes.

“Faustus? Faustus, please...” her voice faltered and she nestled her face in his neck, crying as she stroked his hair with her small fingers, moving her other hand to his chest. Zelda felt his heart was not beating anymore and she squeezed his dead body tighter in her arms, not noticing that his white shirt on his shoulder was already wet from her tears...


End file.
